Dime que te paso
by CinderellaBella96
Summary: SongFic. Kaoru esta muy indiferente con su esposo y él piensa que ya no lo ama ¿Será cierto?


**_Hola!! mi Nombre es Zin y este es mi primer songfic (y tmb fic*creo*)(aunqe no sería el primero de todos los qe ha creado mi mentesita loca, solo es el primero qe pongo en escrito u.u , ya pondré los demás más adelante n.n) y lo hago solo por diversión (o porque se me ocurrió esta historia al escuchar esta canción qe esta muy bonita *ahora Wisin y Yandel me van a tener qe agradecer por darles publicidad xD* y bueno ellos son los autores de esta canción y qe me prestaron para promocionarla *no es mentira*) Los personajes no son míos son de Watsuki-sensei *ya me se su nombre de tanto leer fanfics n.n* *O raios solo la historia es mía u.u' *_**

-diálogos-

_'lerta de la canción'_

"pensamientos"

**_Bueno como ya he dicho qe ni la canción ni los personajes son míos ¡¡¡no me demanden porfaaa!!! y bueno ia no los aburro así qe lean:_**

**

* * *

**

**Dime que te paso**

Hace ya aproximadamente 2 meses atrás que Kenshin le había propuesto matrimonio a Kaoru y eventualmente se habían casado, pero había algo que no estaba bien en aquel dojo, Kaoru había estado muy extraña hace como una semana.

_Sigo aquí buscando una solución_

_Sinceramente no se que te pasa_

"¿Es que hice algo mal? ¿Acaso se canso de mí? ¿Acaso encontró a otro hombre? O qué… ¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando Kaoru?" pensaba Kenshin, porque su esposa había estado muy indiferente con él últimamente.

_Quiero que sepas que_

_Nada, que tu eres la mujer de mi vida_

Pero a pesar de que su esposa se comportaba así, él la seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su alma y su ser, Solo se preguntaba si ella lo amaba igual que él.

_Yo se quien tu eres_

_Yo soy tu hombre_

_Tú mi mujer_

_Yo se que tu me quieres_

Desde antes que se casaran él sabía que ella lo amaba, y se lo había dicho muchas veces y demostrado muchas veces, pero hace ya como una semana que ya ni siquiera lo mencionaba. Y muchas veces el le había preguntado si le sucedía algo pero ella el decía que la dejara en paz. También había estado algo enferma y él llegó a pensar que quizá que Kaoru no quería que se preocupara por ella, pero llegó a la conclusión de que aun si estuviera enferma ella no lo alejaría de esa forma.

_Pero me hieres_

_(Quizá tú no lo sabes)_

_Y mi corazón se muere_

Kenshin no entendía para nada la actitud de su esposa, simplemente eso, no la entendía y se preguntaba porque no le quería siquiera responder a sus preguntas. Esa incertidumbre lo atormentaba, no sabía que hacer estaba desesperado, se preguntaba si ya no lo amaba… porque si así fuera él aceptaría su decisión aún con el dolor más grande, lo aceptaría, pero acaso no podía decírselo y ¡ya! ¿Acaso tenía que atormentarlo con su desprecio hacia él?

_Dime que te paso _

_Tú no eres así_

_Si tu amor se apagó_

_Dímelo de frente, estoy aquí_

_Si el problema soy yo_

_Y ya no sientes nada por mí_

_Dímelo y yo me marcho_

_Que Dios se apiade de mí_

Kenshin incluso le había dicho a Megumi que hablara con Kaoru, por lo menos a ella la escucharía y así por fin sabría lo que le pasaba. Después de haberlo hecho, ella le dijo que había hablado con Kaoru pero que él mismo tenía que preguntarle que le sucedía, y en ese momento Kenshin se sintió muy frustrado, le había querido gritar en la cara a la doctora que ella no le respondía a sus preguntas y que por eso le había dicho que hablara con ella, pero no lo hizo se contuvo, ya que él era un hombre que sabia controlar sus emociones, y simplemente no lo hizo.

_Yo no aguanto más_

_¡Dime que te pasa!_

_Se siente fría la casa_

_Ya ni me besas_

_Ya ni me abrazas_

_Yo intento arreglarlo_

_Y mi intento fracasa_

_¿Por qué me rechazas?_

_Yo ya no se ni que hacer_

_No tengo salida del lío_

_Trato de besarte_

_Pero el cuarto sigue frío_

_Ella me grita, le grito y empieza el desafío_

_Yo confío en que vuelvas a hacer mi princesa..._

Recordó cuando un día él se había decidido a preguntarle, como ya lo había echo miles de veces.

_Flash Back_

Kaoru debemos hablar – dijo él seriamente para que Kaoru no se intentara oponerse.

Ahora no, estoy ocupada – le respondió, intentando zafarse de las preguntas de su marido y un tanto nerviosa, pero lo aparentó.

No, no estas ocupada, necesitamos hablar ahora Kaoru – demandó su esposo.

¡Ah, déjame en paz! – le dijo Kaoru con una aparente furia.

Kenshin se acercó hacia su esposa y la abrazó, creyendo que así podría responderle así a sus preguntas.

Por favor, Koishii – le dijo tiernamente mientras besaba su cuello.

¡Ahora no! – le respondió Kaoru zafándose rápidamente de su agarre y salió de la habitación.

Fin Flash Back

Esa vez si que le dolió y mucho, la forma en como lo rechazó y después no le había dirigido la palabra en el día.

(_Yo lo q necesito es q tu me mires a la cara)_

_¡Háblame!...dale dímelo de frente_

_Ya todos lo saben conmigo eres diferente..._

_Por q me mientes..._

_Soy contigo decente..._

_Acusándome en el problema y yo soy inocente_

_Pero tú te empeñas en retroteceder_

_q vamos a hacer..._

_Tienes q entender..._

_(Que aun que me duela el corazón, mi posición es muy firme)_

Pero tenía que hablar con ella y no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, ¡No lo haría!

Hablo con Megumi para que le dijera que quería hablar con ella, porque a él no le iba a hacer ni el más mínimo caso y bueno… a ella sí.

Después de una larga charla, Megumi le dijo que pasara (a la habitación en donde Kaoru y Megumi habían estado hablando). Entró y se dispuso a hablarle.

Kaoru… debo hablar contigo – dijo Kenshin entrando a la habitación y algo temeroso ya que no sabía si realmente quería saber lo que le sucedía.

-Sí lo sé… – dijo Kaoru con la mirada en el suelo, estaba nerviosa no podía decirle lo que le pasaba ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! Megumi le había dicho que él había estado sufriendo mucho por su culpa y eso la llenó de mucho remordimiento, pero no era su intención ser así con él.

- ¿Puede ser en otro momento? – No, no podía hacerlo, ¿Qué pensaría Kenshin? Por Kami que se sentía muy nerviosa.

No lo creo – dijo poniéndose delante de la puerta para que no intentara escapar.

Está bien – dijo y se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía por dónde iba a empezar.

_Tu no sabe lo q se siente..._

_Sabes que..._

_Es necesario decir q por ti respiro..._

_Que..._

_Eres la mujer de mi sueño..._

_Bueno... (Y mi corazón se muere)_

_Solo resta por preguntar_

_¿Que te pasa?_

Kaoru, koishii, necesito saber ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Y esta vez no me evadas! – exigió su marido.

Aaa… es que no me siento bien – dijo poniendo cara de enferma.

No es eso Kaoru, ¡Dime la verdad! – le exigió denuevo su esposo ya que se sentía impotente al escuchar a su esposa evadiéndolo de nuevo.

Esta bien, esta bien – le dijo nuevamente nerviosa.

Kaoru, por favor necesito saber que te sucede, ¿Por qué siempre me rechazas? ¿Por qué ya ni siquiera me dejas besarte y te enfadas cada vez que te pregunto esto? – le dijo Kenshin a Kaoru con una mirada suplicante.

Esta bien te lo diré… – dijo Kaoru y se quedo callada

¿Y bien?

Es que estoy… estoy – Kaoru ya no podía soportarlo así que se lo gritó.

¡Estoy embarazada! – Kaoru cerró los ojos esperando una buena reacción de su esposo y la obtuvo, Kenshin se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla.

¡No puedo creerlo, Koishii! ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra! – le decía Kenshin mientras continuaba besándola.

No sabía que ibas a reaccionar así, si lo hubiera sabido te lo hubiera dicho antes – le dijo divertida.

Así continuó besándola hasta que Kaoru le bromeó que le podría pasar algo al bebé y Kenshin se paro de un salto.

Pero… koishii ¿Por qué te portabas tan indiferente conmigo? – le dijo Kenshin a Kaoru reponiéndose del susto de haberle echo algo a su futuro hijo y también con un semblante triste.

Es que… bueno Megumi me dijo que siempre es así, realmente no le entendí muy bien, pero no es que yo lo haya hecho apropósito – le dijo besándolo en los labios como recompensa.

Y así Kenshin esperó a su hijo durante nueve meses más y le pusieron de nombre Kenji, su preciosa esposa le dijo que si volvían a tener otro hijo más adelante que aunque ella sea indiferente otra vez que recuerde cuanto lo amaba y todas las veces que se lo había dicho.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Bueno qe tal? bueno a mí me gusto (duh! es porqe es mía!) bueno ni crean qe yo alguna vez voy a hacer una historia donde no terminen Ken y Kao tan felices como yo al lado de mi daddi y mi perrito Rulito(o sea muyyyyyyyyy felices, es qe lo qiiiero demasiiiiiiiado a mi daddi y a mi perriito) pero bueno quizá... tan solo quizá algunas no parescan tan felices porqe escribiré historia con mucho drama *al menos para mí* bueno solo espero qe les haya gustado la historia y prometan leer mis otras historias y dejarme reviews positivos n.n**_

****Zin****


End file.
